The mosquito Aedes (Finlaya) togoi is a vector of filarial species Brugia malayi and Wuchereria bacrofti in the Far East, and also an experimental vector of Brugia pahangi. Formal genetics of this mosquito species, which has been investigated in our laboratory, can now be utilized for genetic analysis of the filarial susceptibility in this vector as well as development of genetic methods for vector control. The first objective of this project is: after establishment of both strains of this mosquito species, which are susceptible and refractory to infection with B. malayi (subperidic form) and B. pahangi, by individual selection in both directions, genetic backgrounds for the filarial susceptibility (or refractoriness) in this vector are analyzed using morphological mutants available. Also physiological mechanisms, if any, of the susceptibility (or vectorial capacity) endorsed by the genetic backgrounds will be investigated. The second objective is: to produce by irradiation chromosomal aberrations such as translocations, some of which will be used for genetic manipulations of this vector and for studies on correlation between linkage groups and chromosomes. Genetic methods for vector control may be developed from these manipulations. The third objective is that after artificial point mutations have been induced by treatment with a mutagen EMS (ethyl methane sulfonate), e.g., conditional lethals and behavioral mutants are screened from offspring of the treated males. Some of these mutants could be applicable for genetic control of this vector in the field. Also behavioral mutants will be studied for development of genetics of this mosquito.